Dynamoelectric machines such as direct current (DC) motors use carbon brushes to provide a means for transferring current from an external source to a rotating armature of the motor. The brushes are typically made of a carbon particulate such as graphite and a binder material and may also include metallic particles.
These brushes are typically spring loaded to maintain good electrical contact with a commutator (i.e., slip ring) of the motor. A follower spring is employed to apply a biasing force against the rear end of the brush to cause the other end of the brush to be pushed into contact with the commutator. Since the commutator is in motion relative to the brushes in contact therewith, the brushes wear down over time. Consequently, these brushes must be replaced before they are completely worn in order to protect the commutator of the motor against damage. When worn excessively, continued operation will result in the metallic brush holder or follower spring assembly contacting the rotating commutator causing costly damage to the soft commutator bars, brush system or both. Alternating current (AC) machines and generators may similarly employ brushes and commutators for the transfer of electric power and have similar brush wear problems.
Because the operating life of carbon brushes depends, respectively, upon the type of operation and environmental conditions of the installed motor and the desire to utilize the brushes to the maximum possible extent without risk to the commutator, it is good practice to monitor the carbon brushes for a predetermined amount of wear.
Cut-off carbon brushes are occasionally employed which automatically switch off a motor when a predetermined amount of wear of the carbon brushes has been reached. However, in the absence of expensive and time-consuming intermediate inspections, it is unforeseeable when the motor will be switched off. As a result, a process incorporating such a device must take into account the risk of unexpected shutdown of the motor due to brush wear.
Carbon brushes with alarm devices which provide an early warning of the failure due to wear are available. These devices typically include an alarm contact provided by an insulated electrical conductor (e.g., a copper strand) inserted into the upper end of the carbon brush away from the commutator. When the brush wears by a predetermined amount, the electrical conductor contacts the commutator (or slip ring) which serves to complete an electric circuit or, as by wearing through a loop at the end of the conductor, break an existing circuit. A problem with such a device is that the electrical conductor may cause some damage to the commutator surface if exposed to it for an extended period of time as a result of metal to metal contact. Furthermore, such devices only alert a user that the brush has reached a particular level of wear—such alarm system does not provide a user with the rate of wear of the carbon brush or any type of intermediate evaluation.
Another type of article that is prone to frictional wear is a brake pad. Brake pads in automobiles, for example, wear through usage and require periodic replacement. Inspection of brake pads requires the removal of the wheel from the vehicle so that a visual examination may be performed. Many individuals are unwilling and/or unable to perform the inspection or not skilled enough to know what to look for when the wheel is removed.
Many vehicle owners may rely on a dashboard trouble light to indicate when brakes need replacement. However, this trouble light is present to monitor the hydraulic braking system through brake fluid pressure and does not monitor brake pad wear. A squeal from the brakes may be a warning, or may indicate that the rivets holding the brakepad to its backing are contacting a rotor or drum which can cause scoring of the rotor or drum. Should the pad be totally worn out, the noise would be from the pad backing contacting the rotor or drum, which would cause considerable damage to the rotor or drum.
Another article which is prone to wear is a tire for use on an automobile, truck, or aircraft landing gear, for example. Tires wear as a result of frictional contact with road surfaces. Furthermore, tires are prone to other problems in connection with pressure and temperature. An improperly inflated tire or worn tire may be manifested as reduced efficiency in gas mileage, reduced performance in ride and handling, reduced performance in vehicle braking, reduced cornering ability, and potential blowout or other catastrophic failure.
Another article that is prone to wearing are bearings. Bearings are the number one cause of motor failure (42%). Some of these failures are due to excessive wear due to heavy loading or incorrect loading (e.g., thrust loading on deep groove ball bearings).
Mechanical contact seals are also prone to wearing. Mechanical contact seals are in widespread use in a wide variety of rotating machinery including pumps, motors and other actuators. The range of applications includes industrial, aircraft, marine, nuclear, and automotive to name a few. Many of these applications are critical and involve sealing lubricating fluids, contaminated air, process fluids, and explosive materials such as hydrocarbon-based fluids. The reliability and lifetime of seals represent recurrent problems which are frequently experienced and well-recognized in industry. For example, motor-pumps are probably the most prevalent critical industrial application of motors. It is generally known that the most frequent cause of failure are the pump seals. Some pump manufacturers have employed more costly magnetic couplings to avoid the problems associated with seal failures. Significant research and development is occurring to provide long-life, reliable seals. However, there is presently no system which monitors the integrity of seals other than external, machinery-mounted sensors.
Additionally, conventional techniques for monitoring pressure and temperature information relating to an article and/or an environment such as, for example, in a carbon brush or pump chamber often prove to be expensive and/or cumbersome.
In view of the above, there is a strong need in the art for an improved apparatus, system and/or method for determining wear and the rate of wear of an article such as a seal, a bearing, a carbon brush, brake pad or tire, for example. Furthermore, it would be highly desirable to have such an apparatus, system and/or method which can also determine pressure and/or temperature information relating to the article.